


My Dear, You Hold the World in Your Hands

by EuropaEnthusiast



Series: Crowe Family Omegaverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuropaEnthusiast/pseuds/EuropaEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel and Kai, a bit later<br/>They have each other, but maybe not enough. Maybe it's pressure from everyone else, but Kai's thought about it too much to think it's that. He knows Noel has been ready for some time now, and he thinks he is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear, You Hold the World in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. It helps to read part 1 for backstory, but doesn't really matter if you do. This is where the juicy stuff is, anyway.  
> With this series, I jump around from time to time and from character to character (or I will eventually) so here are Kai and Noel as adults.

They were stable. Good jobs, a nice apartment, and a fantastic relationship to top it off. Noel didn’t think he could have been happier if he tried.

There was just one thing missing. And it really, honestly wasn’t a big deal. It was just that, among all of their friends, Kai and Noel were the only unbonded pair. Their friends called them out on it quite often, even though they knew the reason. Unlike the others, Kai and Noel were true mates, and their first mating would be stronger than a normal couple. There was virtually no way to prevent pregnancy.

They’d talked about it. A lot. And every time, the conclusion was that they just weren’t ready for a kid. Or kids, as it would probably turn out. Extensive research had gone into the relatively few true mate bonds that existed, and multiples were definitely not uncommon. Twenty-two was definitely not too old to not want multiple screaming children.

They were still teased, though. Other pairs already had kids, what was the issue?

Noel and Kai both had dozens of excuses planned out.

“Oh, I’m so new to this job, I can’t afford to take time off.”

“Have you seen those rising food prices? No way do I want another mouth to feed.”

“Yeah, and are they out with us right now? No, they’re stuck at home watching the brats.”

While the last excuse was still pretty true, and, they supposed, part of it, not being ready should have been the only excuse they needed. Noel had been looking after his little siblings since they were in diapers, and Kai had been there to help a lot of the time. They knew how much responsibility it was.

And yet…

As close as they were, they felt the separation of remaining unbonded. They weren’t intimate often, as a precaution, but when they were, or even if they just cuddled for too long, they both felt the ache on the side of their necks, where the bonding gland was. They felt the ache of what they so easily could have.

So, as much as it should have been a surprise, when Kai sat Noel down the day after what must have been the millionth time they were told to just bond already, Noel didn’t think it felt like one at all.

“Noellie,” Kai started, inspecting the grain of their kitchen table. “I think I’m ready.”

Noel nodded slowly. “You’re not just saying that?”

He met Noel’s eyes. “No. I’m ready. If you are, too, of course.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Noel smiled, and Kai smiled back before they fell into the sort of awkward silence incredibly uncommon among people so close.

“So…”

“So…” Noel drummed his fingers on the table, and after a moment Kai joined in until they realized the ridiculousness of the situation and stopped with a laugh. Noel cleared his throat. “Did you take your pill today?”

Kai was on the highest dosage of suppressants he could safely take in order to make their living arrangement as comfortable and sexual-tension-free as possible. He shook his head. “I, uh, actually haven’t taken it at all this week? You’ve been gone so much for work, and I happened to run out...if you said you weren’t ready, I was going to go get more tomorrow. I looked it up and it said I’d be good another day or two before--”

Noel was at his side in a second, bending down and pressing his face into Kai’s neck. “You do smell stronger. Like yourself again. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

“Well, as I said, you’ve been gone so--”

“Should we start now?”

“What?”

“Bonding. Mating. Now.”

Kai held onto Noel’s shoulders, pushing him back a bit. His pupils were already blown. If just a whiff of Kai’s natural scent could send him this far… “You’ll be inducing my heat, so we don’t have to wait, but we have to prepare. Call off work, make sure we have enough food and all that. If you do the shopping, I think we could start later today?”

“Yeah,” Noel agreed, and was out the door not a minute later.

Kai sat back in his chair, noticing that his heart was racing a bit, and the room felt warmer than it had a few minutes before. Did it only take a little scenting to get him started? He barely even remembered what his heat felt like. He hadn’t had it since he was sixteen and in between suppressant brands. He was sure it had been hell, though, knowing Noel was who he needed but not being able to have him.

But that wouldn’t be an issue this time. This would be...right. It would feel good. It would be everything he ever wanted.

He lifted up his shirt and ran a finger over the flat, tanned skin. He wasn’t fit and muscular like Noel, but he wasn’t anywhere near chubby, either. That would change soon. He was such a small person, even by omegan standards. He could barely imagine one baby fitting in there, much less two or three.

Maybe...maybe Kai wasn’t ready. He’d been told that he’d want kids, and that he’d develop some sort of parental instinct, especially when around small children. He’d been around plenty of small children, and that hadn’t really happened. Not like it seemed to with Noel, anyway. He was the one always wanting to hold them and coddle them and take care of them, and he wasn’t even an omega. Kai always just looked on, content, but definitely not longing.

He was certainly ready to be bonded to Noel. He’d been ready for that for a long time, and he’d almost accepted when his boyfriend had offhandedly suggested they do it right after their high school graduation. But the nagging sense of children held him back, not that Noel would have talked him out of it, anyway.

But they had to. Maybe by some twist of fate, they wouldn’t conceive. He didn’t want there to be something wrong with either of them, but it could be for the best in the end. Or maybe… Kai shook his head, not allowing his thoughts to wander to darker places. He was ready. Whatever they were dealt in the end, he was ready for it. Noel would support him no matter what.

* * *

  
“I’m back,” Kai heard Noel shout from the door, followed by a loud thud of bags falling to the ground not a moment after. He laughed.

When he’d decided that Noel had been gone just a bit too long, Kai had moved to the bedroom, shedding his clothes on the way there. At the time of his boyfriend’s return, he had been busy rubbing the scent gland on his neck, making sure Noel would know just where to find him.

He sure did. Noel arrived in the doorway already topless, and his pants followed not long after.

“I hope you didn’t get anything that needed to be refrigerated.”

“Nah,” he said, taking long strides over to Kai, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, palm still rubbing against his neck. Noel gently pushed him back, replacing the hand with his own face. “You’re sure? You’re one hundred percent absolutely sure? ‘Cause if we start, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.”

Kai put his hand on the back of Noel’s head, pushing him further into the gland. “I’m sure,” he said, voice dropping to a whisper. “Breed me, alpha.”

That was all it took. Kai was pinned down in another second, hands above his head. He felt Noel’s warm breath on his neck, as he kissed and nipped the spot where he would make the mark. “I want you to bite me, too,” he said hastily in between kisses.

The omega nodded, trying not to lose himself to pleasure so early as he sought out his alpha’s gland. It wasn’t exactly common for both mates to bear the mark, but it was becoming increasingly more so. And Kai and Noel were and had always been more than just alpha and omega to each other.

His tongue darted out to lick at his boyfriend’s neck, shivering as the other man groaned. He soon felt teeth gently clamping down on his own neck, and mirrored the motion. This was it.

The instant he felt the pressure increase, Kai bit down as hard as he could, trying to rid himself of the pain he was feeling as Noel drew blood. It wasn’t long before he, too, tasted a metallic tang, and took his teeth away, trying his best to lick the wound clean while Noel was still clamped down.

“Isn’t...isn’t that enough?” He said, trying to pull back a bit. Somehow, it didn’t hurt. It was just surprising, and maybe a little scary. Kai heard a deep growl rumble through Noel at his action and lay still once again.

And then he felt it, a slow, tingling warmth at first, starting from low in his body and radiating out. With it came a sense of calm, and he understood. Noel was his mate now. He was just protecting Kai, making sure that the first stage of the bond took hold and that his heat was properly started.

Noel pulled away after a few laps at Kai’s neck and looked him in the eyes, smiling. “Are you feeling it?”

Kai nodded, starting to feel slick leak onto the blanket beneath him and a certain emptiness inside. “It’s not strong yet, though. Go put the groceries away.”

With a groan, Noel lifted himself off of Kai. “But you smell so good already.”

“If we’re both still lucid, I don’t think it’s time yet. Putting the groceries away will take your mind off of it.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kai was really feeling it. He was sweating, his skin itching, and the sheets beneath him were almost completely drenched in slick. He felt an emptiness that he’d felt before during heats, but never had it been so intense. Rather than just an annoyance, Kai felt that he may die without his mate’s knot filling him, pumping him full of--

“Kai, I...uh...think you’re ready?” Noel peeked around the doorframe, and Kai could only get out a groan in response. Once again, Noel was on him in an instant, pupils blown wide. “Ready?” he whispered.

Kai nodded. “I need…”

“I know, I know.” Noel kissed Kai once, tenderly on the lips before helping him to roll over and present himself, on his knees ass in the air. “I’ll help you.”

It took every ounce of effort Noel had not to dive right in to his mate. He wanted to savor the moment as much as he could while he still had most of his self control, but he didn’t need to leave Kai waiting. Kneeling behind him, Noel trailed his fingers across his mate’s hole, coating his own fingers in the slick.

His dick twitched at even that contact, telling him to get on with it already. Kai’s soft moans at the touch told him the same thing. Noel draped himself over the omega’s back, kissing him on the neck while lining himself up. Though he’d never done this before, it felt completely natural as he pressed into Kai.

He thrust in slowly at first, listening to Kai’s moans and letting him adjust, but soon the feeling was too much and Noel increased the pace, thrusting hard while licking and nipping at his mate’s new bonding mark.

“You feel so nice,” he whispered. Kai hummed and pushed back against him

Noel hadn’t knotted since he’d first popped one, and had all but forgotten the sensation as he felt his balls tense up and the need to thrust harder overcame him. His cock thickened and Kai tried to move away. It must have hurt a bit, especially since it was such a new sensation, but he knew this was what his mate needed.

He leaned back, gripping Kai’s hips and thrusting deeper than he had before, catching the still-forming knot on Kai’s rim. With one final push, Noel found himself caught deep inside his mate. Kai groaned in pleasure. “...Alpha…”

Noel felt Kai shiver and clench around him as he came, leading to his own orgasm a moment later. He pumped what felt like an endless amount of his seed into Kai. The omega tried to wriggle away at the sensation, pulling against the knot in the process, only serving to cause discomfort to them both, as well as send another wave of seed into him. Noel bent over Kai, growling against his neck to keep him in line.

In a few moments, he was finally calmer, and tired after the vigorous round, collapsing under Noel’s weight. Noel turned them onto their sides, brushing Kai’s hair away from his face. “You okay?” He asked, his words slurring.

Kai offered a small nod. “It was weird...I’m not sure I completely liked it.” Noel hummed, now rubbing small circles down Kai’s shoulders, waiting. “I mean...It felt good while we were doing it, and it’s nice now, that we’re so close, and bonded.” He yawned. “But I’ll be glad when this is over.

“If you don’t want to go again, we don’t have to. I’m pretty sure we’ve fulfilled the part of the deal where we have to do this.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s even worse without you.”

Noel hummed again, nuzzling into Kai’s neck. He waited until he heard Kai’s breathing grow deeper before falling into a shallow sleep of his own, waiting for the next wave of his mate’s heat to kick in.

 

* * *

 

Kai’s heat lasted a full seven days, and by the time it was over, both he and Noel were completely spent. Most of the day after was spent with Kai recovering and Noel cleaning and taking care of his new mate, but it wasn’t long before things returned to normal. They didn’t talk about it at all at first, almost acting like it had never happened. Noel tried to get close, to cuddle and kiss like they couldn’t before, but Kai always shied away.

It wasn’t a big deal, Noel reasoned. After being so physically distant for so long, it would take some time to get used to any other way of life. He didn’t think it mattered so much. Kai still acted completely normal otherwise, so he barely thought to bring it up.

And they kept up that way, Kai’s heat and their mating almost forgotten entirely, except for the bond marks they both wore proudly on their necks. Until the scent change, anyway.

About a month out from Kai’s heat, Noel noticed it. He opened the door to their apartment after a long day of work, and the smell hit him in the face like a brick wall on wheels, something sweet and flowery. Completely unfamiliar, yet so right.

“Kai?” He said, poking his head into the kitchen, finding Kai eating the previous night’s leftovers. The smell was stronger, and it definitely wasn’t the food. Noel leaned down to kiss Kai, breathing in deeply as he did so. There was no mistaking it.

Kai smiled up at him. “How was your day? Oh, I hope you don’t mind, but I ate the rest of your pasta.”

“No, I uh...I didn’t like it much anyway. I’ll just eat yours.” He paused. Couldn’t Kai smell it, too? He was acting like this was just any other day. “And yeah, work was fine. Busy as usual, but...are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine, why? Are you feeling sick? Do you think it was the pasta?” He looked at the dish in front of him with a sudden panic, and Noel shook his head.

“No, I’m great. It’s just...your scent changed. Kai, I’m pretty sure you’re pregnant,” he finally said with a shaky smile. With their life seemingly normal once again, he’d almost forgotten about that, the final stage of their mating as a result of their true bond, especially since Kai hadn’t mentioned it, either. It took a moment before his words seemed to sink in.

After that, Kai’s eyes opened wide in shock. “I...my what?”

Noel cleared his throat, sensing the change in atmosphere, but he still couldn’t hide his happiness. “Your scent. I came in and I could smell it from the front door. It’s really sweet now. That’s what’s supposed to happen, isn’t it? We’re going to be parents.” His smile only grew as he said it. Though before he’d said he would wait forever for Kai to be ready, Noel, after taking care of his little siblings for so long, was really so ready to be a father.

Kai on the other hand had actually completely forgotten about that part of their mating, and after quickly shaking his head, bolted from the room.

He didn’t hear Noel’s footsteps following him, though he could sense the worried air that was spreading throughout the apartment as he shot into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Pregnant. The word repeated itself over and over in his head. He lifted his shirt up, pinching a bit of the skin between his fingers. Nothing had seemed to change, but if Noel smelled it, then…

Kai felt bile rise up in the back of his throat and dove for the toilet, retching silently as tears began to stream down his face. It was no morning sickness, but surely it was a taste of what would be to come.

He sat back against the wall, head down on his knees. More than anything, he had wanted to mate with Noel. More than anything. And though he was initially wary of having kids, he thought that would go away when he found out, that his instincts would kick in and everything would be fine.

What kind of omega was he? Never had he heard of an omega like himself, who did not feel euphoria about finding out they were carrying, elated about bearing their mate’s children. And thinking about it like that just made him feel worse. Kai had always loved being an omega, and even before he’d presented, had always known he would be one. Then why…

There was a soft knock on the door. “Kai? You’ve been in there a while now...are you okay?”

Right. Noel didn’t know anything. Kai sighed and stood up, wiping his eyes once more before unlocking the door to console his worried mate.

He knew Noel’s first instinct would be to touch, to hold him, and console him, and as he opened the door, he saw Noel physically hold himself back. “Hey,” he said softly, taking in the worry and confusion on his mate’s face. He must have looked awful, eyes puffy and red, stomach still churning a bit. “We need to talk.”

“Okay. Let’s go sit down?”

Kai nodded and led the way to the living room. The couch would be more comfortable than the kitchen chairs, he thought, huddling to one side. Noel took a seat in the adjacent chair, and Kai started speaking almost immediately. “I thought...I mean, before we...bonded I had this little feeling. But I thought it was nothing, and that it would go away, and I’d be normal and alright.” He paused, looking at his hands. “I had completely forgotten about the baby part of this...Noellie, I…” His voice shook, and nothing more would come out. Kai looked up, but Noel’s eyes were closed as if in thought.

It was a few moments more before he spoke. “You’re not happy.”

Kai shook his head slowly. “Honestly, I feel, I don’t even know how to describe it, but I guess I feel almost disgusting. I kind of hate it...what kind of omega am I?”

“You...If you’re really unhappy about this, there’s always another option.” This time Noel was looking down, like he was ashamed for even suggesting it.

He probably was, Kai thought. “Noel, I couldn’t. You were so happy.”

“But if you’re not, what’s the point? You’re my mate, and my best friend, and I’ve known you almost my entire life. I’ve never seen you react that way to anything, ever. I feel like I should have known earlier, or we should have talked about it more, but...” He took a long breath. “This is your decision entirely.”

“But what will people think?”

“That we used protection? It’s not like everyone knows we’re true mates, or even understands what that means.”

“What about your family?” Normally, they ate dinner with Noel’s family at least a few times a month, but since everyone had been busy lately, it had been a while. They were supposed to go over the weekend, and everyone would be able to smell him by then for sure.

“We’ll cancel. I can just say one of us has a big project going on until you can get it done. You’re probably what, three weeks along? I think that’s too early…”

“I’ll look into it, just...what about your dad?”

“I’ll tell him so he’s not confused and won’t ask questions, but it shouldn’t be a big deal. He wouldn’t judge us about it or anything; he has no right to, with what he’s done,” he said with a shrug. “And even if he did, I wouldn’t care. What’s best for you is the only thing that matters.”

Kai sat silently, once again very interested in his own hands.

“I don’t mean don’t talk to me about it, though. I want to help you, and support you, of course, but I don’t want you to feel pressured by me at all. I would love for us to be parents together, more than almost anything in the world. But it doesn’t have to be now. And if you don’t ever feel ready, well, we could adopt or something. But we don’t even have to think about that for a long time.”

With a nod, Kai stood up and stretched. It had been much too stressful of an evening, and he was ready to just go to sleep. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Alright. You do have some time to think, though. You don’t have to try and make a decision right away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just an author in love with bringing pain to my OC's. If you like seeing me do that, please give me a kudos or a comment to give me the will to go on. If you hate seeing these poor babs suffer, comment and maybe i'll take sympathy.  
> Wow that sounds really bad. I love my characters, I do. But.


End file.
